Always
by Fangs of Truth
Summary: Haley was bitten at the age of nine and was forced to leave her parents and little sister behind. Her parents believe she ran away and is most likely dead. However, Haley continues to see her little sister, Bella, behind their backs. This is a story of a girls love for her sister and is set a bit before Sam was bitten.
1. Halloween

_**Always**_

Chapter One-

I am flying. I am flying through the forest. I am flying through the huge forest that I unwillingly call home. My paws barely touch the ground as I fly, or run; to me there is no difference. I am chasing after my incredibly fast running prey. But I am faster. I am catching up; I can clearly see its dark brown fur sweat as I follow. It's a deer. I can feel the wind push through my thick, gray, fearless fur and into the dark green forest I am rushing past. Suddenly the rest of the pack appears, surrounding the deer, with no way of escape. It is trapped.

I cannot wait until the last day of the cold, the last day of this form. Then I can see my innocent little sister, Bella. The thought of her fills me with hope. She is my life and all I care about, the very reason I haven't taken the famous jump of Wickerty Peak. I have watched her grow up from my dark home in the woods, occasionally participating in her life when I am needed. My name is Haley and I'm a werewolf. A disgusting, terrible, dirty werewolf and I hate it. I was bitten at the age of 9, almost 7 years ago; a year after my delicate little sister was born. My parents thought I ran away, but really I didn't even leave the house grounds. I went into the surrounding forest were I met a whole pack of people like me. Some relish being what we are, our pack leader and his mate, some don't, like me. But whenever the weather warms we all become human, and human is what I want to be. When were wolves, we can't think complicated thoughts, only send basic images to each other. We have simple wolf minds with hardly any memory of our human lives. Time, names and complex emotions are basically off limits. The only thing that has stopped me from forgetting my human life while I am a wolf is my love for Bella. I drag the broken carcass of the deer, with the help of a fellow werewolf, back to our pack leader in the hope of appreciation.

The dear tastes good, its flesh fills me. But I am still hungry. One deer among six hungry wolves is not enough. None of the wolves are brave enough to ask for more but I approach the pack leader. He is by far the biggest of us all with dark, black, unforgiving fur. I send him an image; of our stomach's growling, praying he does not anger. He sends an image back; the pack running together, catching a deer. We take this as approval and run deeper into the forest. All except me; I run towards Bella.

I have walked this path many times, but every time I follow it my heart skips a beat. I know she is waiting for me. I begin to catch her scent; fresh strawberries with a touch of vanilla, the shampoo I bought her for her 5th birthday. I slow as I approach the boundary of the woods, I am leaving my sanctuary, the only place I truly feel safe. But I can clearly see her sitting on a dark wooden bench, waiting for me. I begin to run again and burst into the bright warmth of the sun I so rarely see. It feels inviting but I cannot let my guard down, if someone saw me they would surely shoot. Bella looks a lot like me, when I'm human, with her bright green eyes and long curly brown hair that reminds me of summer, the very season I miss the most. The only difference is that I have hazel eyes, straight hair and I don't have her cute freckles. She is wearing long winter jeans and a beautiful winter jacket with detailed snowflake patterns. But my favourite thing is the soft toy she always carries; with the shape of a wolf; it looks just like me. As I approach I can hear her heart fasten. "You came!" She cries. If only I could respond, but I keep walking and allow her to run her cold fingers through my gray fur. All emotion has now left me. Except for happiness, I am always happy when I am with Bella.


	2. Changing for the better

Chapter Two-

I was paralysed; I couldn't move, couldn't speak. The thing that held me there; this precious moment that was too rare. The senses that I rely on were clogged with my little Bella. This was our moment, and nothing could disturb it. Suddenly I hear footsteps, the footsteps of a human. Alarmed, my ears immediately straighten and my whole body tenses, a wolf habit. "What is it" Bella cries. I respond with a growl and step in front of her. My only thought is a simple one, one that even my wolf mind can comprehend; _I must protect Bella_. The footsteps continue, slowly and nearing with every second. The owner of the steps turns around a corner. As soon as he sees me a look of pure terror crosses his face. Even though I am only protecting Bella, the man sees a bloodthirsty wolf protecting it's pray. He calls for help before I can silence him. "Haley!" Bella screams, but I am already running into the forest, away from the ignorant humans that always ruin everything. For a small second I hate them. _No_. I can't, for if I do then I become the monster.

It's becoming warmer every day; wolves are starting to change for the summer however my body refuses to. Sometimes, after years, wolves don't change back anymore. They remain for the rest of their lives, living little over 15 years before dying a natural death. But this can't be happening to me. I have to be there for Bella, I can't deal with being a wolf forever. I continue on my journey into the forest, eager to find the other werewolf's and a place to sleep.

When I awake I am certain of three things; I'm covered in dirt, it's cold and every bone in my body aches. My nose hurts as I try to smell my surroundings, but my senses seem to have become poorer overnight. As I stand up I feel a slight touch on the back of my neck. Alarmed, I turn in fright, only to find that the trespasser is a branch. '_Wait_' I think. I reach my hand towards my head and find that I have grown overnight. Troubled, I try to confirm my suspicions by looking at my paws. Instead, filthy hands stare back at me. '_Hands_' I think as I come to a sudden realization: "I'm Human" I say aloud, just to test my voice. My body registers this before my brain does. I begin running, desperate to get out of this forest and onto the porch that little Bella must be sitting on. But I stop. There are several things holding me back. For one, and perhaps the most urgent, I'm naked. I'm also not sure how Bella would react, and where the house is. Deciding against it, I walk onwards, hoping to find the town, some clothing and thinking about what to do next.

After walking for what must be hours, I approach a town I see a clothing store, closed. I run up to the door, and find it to be unlocked. I quickly enter the store, looking for something suitable while watching for anyone's presence. The store is empty of life, however, filled with woman's clothing. I quickly pull on a yellow strapless summer dress. Not the most practical choice but very pretty and my size. I take some yellow sandals and a gray cardigan, just in case. _'I'll come back'_ I think, intending to pay for this dress and the other items when I have the chance.

I now try to gain my bearings, to figure out where I am and how to get to the house. I read the sign above the store I have just stolen from; _'Irena's Beauty Wear'_. I remember this store, its two minutes walk from our tiny town centre here in Northcliffe, Australia. I begin to run; utilizing my supernatural speed, all I can focus on is to find Bella and a warm place to stay. I know I cannot stay with Bella at our house, but James would be more than willing to allow me to stay at the wolf house. Even though we are not close, he understands my hatred of this beast inside me and always takes care of turning wolves.

"Watch out!" a voice cries, and as I look up, I run into the owner of the voice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I exclaim as books and papers fly everywhere.

The owner of the voice is Jared Beckom, a boy I have seen around town from time to time, although I doubt he recognizes me, as I always observe the occupants of the town from afar. He is roughly the same age as me and has memorizing blue eyes. He is a few centimeters taller than me and has dark brown brooding hair that is slightly longer then an average boy.

"Where's the fire?" he jokes, smiling.

"What?" my voice rough from lack of use.

"It's a joke" he says as we enter an awkward silence. He begins to bend down to collect his papers, most probably from attending school, a luxury I will never have.

"Let me help" I say politely, returning his smile.

"You must be new around town, I don't recognise your face" he says, confirming my earlier suspicions.

"Yeah, do you know the date?" I ask, wondering how long it's been since I last saw Bella.

"Of course, it's the 5th of December" he answers, probably questioning my sanity. After all I am covered in dirt.

"Okay, thank you!" I shout, as I hand him his books and begin running again.

"See you around!" he shouts after me, only being able to hear him because of my supernatural talents.


End file.
